


Doctor Bilbo Baggins

by dttwins



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the age of ten Bilbo remembered his previous life completely, he knew he was a soldier and a doctor and in love with the most brilliant man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Bilbo Baggins

Ever since he was little he could remember things that couldn’t have happened to him, things that didn’t exist on Middle Earth. He would dream at night about his other life, and in the morning those dreams didn't go away. By the age of ten Bilbo remembered his previous life completely, he knew he was a soldier and a doctor and in love with the most brilliant man with the most gorgeous eyes, he remembered he was a man as well, though admittedly still rather short one. As far as he knew there was no such thing as elves or hobbits or dwarves even!  
He tried once to tell his Mom and she didn’t believe him, just tried to explain how dreams can be vivid, but they are still not real. Bilbo was a very smart little hobbit and so he didn’t tell anybody else. He knew if even his adventurous mother didn’t believe him, nobody else would as well. So Bilbo just let it be. He didn’t tell anyone, but he did spend some time thinking about what he could do. He really wanted to help, that stayed the same from previous life. The solution came quit easy, he studied books on healing, with his parents having a huge library it was simple to find the books he needed. After couple of years, he started to write his own books. Naturally he couldn’t use his own name, he was considered a child, though a studious one, so he used his old name, John Watson. And so the next ten years John Watson became a very popular author, who revolutionized the healing so much that not only hobbits, but men, and dwarves and even elves used his book to study the healing arts.

And then Fell winter came, and Bilbo had to remember his other skills, admittedly, he never had to deal with wild animals before, but at least he wasn’t scared of knifes like his father was. Him being a captain also helped, hobbits really were too soft to deal with such aggression and so Bilbo was very soon forced to take charge. He organized other hobbits and very quickly the high fence was built around the Hobbiton. Hobbits that could at least use the bow were set to patrol the border, and sounding alarm if they saw the wolves and later on orcs. If somebody needed to travel to another town, at least four hobbits who had a bit of experience in hunting were to go with them. Bilbo also insisted on preparing as many wood as possible early on and the food was also rationed. As a result Fell winter passed with very little casualties for Hobbiton.

When Bilbo came of age, he moved to Bree, he always knew he didn’t fit among other hobbits and at least in Bree it was less obvious. And there he could write his books and heal people and dwarves and hobbits without hiding. He met all kind of interesting people and was actually happy. The dwarves were his favorites though, with their honesty and bluntness, they reminded him of Scotland Yard, but mostly they were warriors and loyal to each other, and that was what Bilbo valued the most. So it just happened that Bilbo befriended a lot of dwarves, including Thorin, King Under the Mountain...not that Bilbo knew at that time that he was King. But Thorin had blue eyes and was as rude as Sherlock, and Bilbo just fall in love. They became friends and so when Bilbo was in his fifties and Thorin was planning to go on adventure, the king asked Bilbo to join him. Bilbo, who was getting a bit antsy without any adventures for a long time, was quick to agree. Especially since Bilbo was sure that he was the only sensible one in the whole company.

The problem was dwarves were chaotic and unorganized and preferred to charge in without any plan whatsoever. Luckily for them Bilbo was good with planning and strategy and quick to react and make up a plan on the spot. He also knew how to make firearms. Unfortunately Bilbo didn’t work with iron; luckily Thorin was a very good smith. And so when trolls got their ponies, all it took were three shots from Bilbo, hiding in a tree. They still had to run when orcs and wargs chased them, there were not enough of bullets to kill them all. They lost most of the rifles in goblin town, but Bilbo still had his and when Azog appeared, Bilbo fired. Without their leader, orcs ran. Unfortunately they were still stuck in a burning tree, thank Yavanna for Gandalf and eagles.

In the realm of Thranduil Bilbo couldn’t really use any of his previous life skills, he didn’t loose hope though and with the help of this strange magic ring, he managed to execute a perfect rescue mission, and when Fili was shot, the first thing Bilbo did was treat him.  
The company finally reached Erebor, and Balin said not to wake the dragon up...well, Bilbo had different plan, and the dragon had to be awake and moving. First part was easy, he didn’t even have to look for a dragon, the dragon had found him. The next part was harder - find any weaknesses, he thought maybe to try firing in its eyes, but the eye lid was too quick and only made the dragon angry, but while running away, he did notice the missing scale. So Bilbo stopped running and executed perfectly part three of the plan by firing a perfect shot, bullet through dragon’s heart.

Erebor was finally free, there were celebrations and diplomatic meetings where Bilbo had to be present as the consort of the king and his second adviser, after Balin. Bilbo and Thorin visited the Shire and had a lovely summer wedding and then every year they would visit Bilbo’s parents for a month of august. And the ring, well, Bilbo told Gandalf about it, but the wizard was too scared to take this powerful tool, and so Bilbo and Thorin with the help of eagles traveled to Mount Doom to destroy the ring, Bilbo was sixty at the time, but still as quick as ever. They faced many dangers on their journey but in the end the evil was defeated and Bilbo and Thorin returned to their home, in Erebor.


End file.
